I Can't Love Alone
by angelalexandra
Summary: Jane Stone: Australia's newest idol has been in love with her friend James ever since she met him, but has never had the courage to tell him. She has never known what it is like to love and to be loved in return. On Valentine's Day she hopes to change her luck around but will this decision bring about heartbreak? Or will this be the Valentine's Day that she always dreamed of?


**A Valentine's Day One-Shot that was inspired by Katelyn Tarver's song 'I Can't Love Alone'. This is dedicated to all of the young lovers in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Katelyn Tarver's song.**

**Happy Valentine's Day!  
**

* * *

Valentine's Day: that one special day – invented by Hallmark – to celebrate the ones that you love. Ranging from family love to that one true love, nothing is out of bounds on this day. It is the day to take risks and dare to do something to show someone how much you love them. Today was Jane Stone's most favourite holiday of the year, yes to her this was a holiday. Jane was a hopeless romantic. She loved seeing couples walk the streets holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes, hearing the romantic stories about outrageous proposals. Every year she would send out her own valentines to all of her friends to cheer up their day, to let them know that they all meant the world to her. From this she gained the nickname 'Cupid'.

20 year old Jane may be a hopeless romantic herself and found perfect matches for all her girl friends, but unfortunately she never found love for herself. Sure there was the last boyfriend – her first boyfriend – who stole her heart but he shattered it into a million pieces three months later after getting scared of commitment. But this year everything was going to be different, for this year, Jane was going to tell her best friend, James Maslow, how she really felt. Jane was an upcoming singer/song writer from Australia whom met the famous boy band singer when she won the chance to open for him and Big Time Rush at the Sydney Opera House the previous year; coincidently it was on Valentine's Day.

* * *

"_Big Time Rush" the manager said, gaining the boys' attention. "This is Jane Stone. She is going to open you guys, tonight."_

_Jane looked at the four boys in complete awe. This was the first time that she ever met celebrities. Even better was that they were one of her personal favourite singing groups. She nervously tucked her long brunette hair behind her ear as she looked at the good-looking men before her._

"_It's nice to meet you" Logan greeted with a hand shake._

_Jane eagerly returned it and greeted the other three boys. They were so nice and friendly as they engaged her in conversation. The whole time she could not stop staring at James. She always thought – in her opinion – that he was the most handsome and good-looking in the group but in person, she was so wrong, he was like a god! The way his hair perfectly framed his face and made his gorgeous brown eyes pop and grab her attention. Jane always found that eyes were the best quality in a guy and was the first thing that she noticed. His just showed so much passion and personality he had, and it quite literally took her breath away just by looking at them. She could only imagine what it would be like when they stared back into hers._

"_So, Jane" Carlos began. "You are a singer."_

"_Yes" Jane answered, catching glances at James. "I have been singing since I was about 7 years old and I won Australian Idol this year."_

"_Congratulations" James said._

_Jane blushed and she nervously tucked her hair behind her hair again, something that she constantly did when she's nervous or shy._

"_It is such an honour meeting you guys" Jane continued, a little embarrassed. "I am a big fan of yours. You guys actually inspired me to audition for Australian Idol."_

"_Then we should feel honoured that you won because we inspired you" Kendall replied._

"_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" James said._

* * *

For an entire year since then Jane had been hopelessly and completely madly in love with James Maslow. Yes it was hard hearing on the news and entertainment channels that James would be dating an actress or a model, even though they barely lasted a few months, but it was worse when added to the fact that he lived on the other side of the world. Ever since winning idol she had a two albums out and would tour Australia and some parts of America, where she would be able to see her friends, but not as much as she would like to. It was tough seeing his arm around another celebrity and barely getting time to see him. It was not the same to hear James over the phone and hear his girlfriend giggle in the background. To be honest, it would tear her up inside a little. She always felt that compared to the girls that James usually dates, she was just the Plain Jane (pun intended), like she was nothing special. Someone like James, who could rival Adonis' beauty, would never want anything more from Jane except for friendship.

This year she was determined. This year was going to be different. She is so sick of watching her friends happy with their boyfriends and watching bold declarations of love on movies. Jane was going to risk it all and follow the movies to find love for her. This Valentine's Day she decided to play Cupid for herself and let her take the courage to be bold and brave. Today she was asked to perform at a Valentine's Day concert at Bondi Beach that would be broadcasted live and she was going to sing a song dedicated to James. She had asked the Big Time Rush boys to watch it from the USA hoping that James would watch it, especially since it was the rare Valentine's Day where he was single too.

Standing on the sandy beaches of Bondi waiting for Jane's name to be called up was completely nerve wracking. She took out her mirror and did one last check before walking up in front of hundreds of love struck couples. Her long brunette hair was cut so that it had layers framing her face. Her green eyes that had a gold tinge sparkled in the mirror against the black one shoulder cocktail dress that she wore. Wearing black high heels in the sand was probably a bad idea at that moment but that was another issue as her phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello?" Jane greeted.

"Hey, Cupid" a voice greeted.

"James Maslow" Jane replied, a little breathless as her nerves kicked in again.

"Can't wait to see you perform" James said.

"You guys are really watching?"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss the chance of seeing you."

Jane started to hear strange noises in the background, almost like people cheering or yelling. It didn't sound familiar or important so she ignored it.

"I wish you were here" Jane said without thinking.

"You do?"

Jane's heart skipped a beat realising her mistake.

"Yeah, you and the guys" she recovered. "Wish you were all here."

"I know. Well I just wanted to call you before you went on to say good luck even though I know that you will kill it. You always do."

"Thanks, James. That means a lot. You have no idea."

"Alright, well, we will call you when you are done. Good luck!"

"Thanks. Bye."

Jane hung up the phone and released a breath that she did not know that she had been holding on to. Whenever she heard James' voice it sent bolts of electricity throughout her body and made her heart swell. She suddenly became worried and thoughts suddenly seeped into her brain. What if James does not feel the same? Would this ruin our friendship? Wouldn't this make him embarrassed?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the last act of the night, please welcome, Jane Stone!"

'_Too late' she thought._

The crowd screamed and cheered. Jane smiled at her fans and started walking out onto the stage, fiddling with her head set microphone. The sun was starting to set casting a little light on the crowd, allowing her to see the first few rows in front of the stage. She waved to everyone on the stage and sat down at a large grand piano.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Jane said.

The crowd went nuts at that. People stood there holding 'I love Jane banners causing her to blush. There was one that caught her eye; a large pink sign with 'We Love Jane' written in gold glitter.

"Valentine's Day is one of my favourite holidays" Jane said to the crowd. "I love seeing people happy and in love but unfortunately I have never experienced it myself."

'Aw'...and 'Oh'...were the only things heard echoing from the crowd causing her to giggle and blush from embarrassment.

"Well, hopefully that would change this year. I wrote a song for the occasion and wrote it for a special someone, James Maslow."

Squeals and screams of delight cried out. Jane bit her lip nervously and started playing the piano with slightly shaking hands.

_I told you my heart's leaning towards you, a little more than I knew_

_something was scaring you. _

_Is it too much or too fast or too forward? _

_Should I step back and pretend I don't feel this way? _

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide._

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold,_

_I, I wanna know which way to go. _

_I can't love alone, I can't love alone. _

As Jane started singing the next verse, pictures of famous couples throughout history started showing on the big screen on the stage, behind her.

_I tried not to fall so far for you, now I can't get away from anything _

_you say. _

_You make me feel nervous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of _

_playing games. _

_I don't wanna tell a lie, I don't wanna have to hide. _

The crowd started swaying, holding their glow sticks or mobile's shining lights up in the air. A few tears started forming in Jane's eyes as she thought about James throughout the entire song, praying that he was still watching.

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same. _

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go. I can't love alone. _

_Oh, I can't stay here wondering if you want me._

_If you don't take me, you should leave. _

Red and pink confetti was released from up above and started falling down on Jane on parts of the crowd.

_It's on the line I've waited for a sign, _

_I see it in your eyes, I, I know you really feel the same._

_I need to know if I should raise or fold, my heart is stuck on hold, _

_I, I wanna know which way to go. _

_I can't love alone, _

_I can't love alone,_

_I can't love alone.__  
_

When the song finished, the crowd cheered and screamed with delight. Jane wiped a few tears from her eyes and stood up and waved out to the crowd through all of the confetti. She looked out and saw some of the signs and blew a few kisses to the crowd. The gold glitter sign caught her eye again and she looked at the one holding the sign. Her heart stopped and she tensed up. Standing there in the second row was Big Time Rush; Kendall holding the sign, all of them except for James. The crowd screamed louder at Jane suddenly and she grew confused. She heard a few girls from the front pointing to the side stage screaming 'look' and 'behind you'!

Jane turned to her right and saw the one and only James Maslow walking on the stage wearing a head set as he held a long single red rose in his hand with a red ribbon wrapped around its stem. She was completely frozen in place as he walked right up to her and smiled.

"...W-what...?" Jane muttered.

"Jane Stone" James began, the microphone allowing the crowd to hear what they were saying. "I came all the way from America to tell you something."

Jane watching with wide eyes as James got down on one knee and held her hand in one of his, staring deeply into her eyes.

"You are my best friend and I cannot imagine my life without you. You are everything that I hope for and more. I loved your song and I am in complete awe that you feel the same way as I do."

"_Wait...what?" Jane thought._

"You cannot love alone, Jane, well, I do not want you to love alone. I came here to tell you that...I love you."

Jane could not hold anything back now. She felt a few tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. The crowd squealed with excitement as the BTR boys stood in the crowd watching James woo their friend on live television and in front of a crowd of hundreds of people.

"I love you with everything that I have and with every fibre of my being. I am sorry that it took me a while to see it. Will you be my Valentine?"

James held up the rose to Jane as crowd members started screaming 'Say yes'! This surely had to be a dream, Jane thought. She could not comprehend that: 1. James was in Australia, and 2. that he was kneeling before her on stage professing his love for her, on Valentine's Day! If this was a dream then she did not want to awaken from it.

Jane nodded her head at a loss for words. James saw her nod her head and smiled like a love sick fool.

"Yes" Jane managed to say through her tears. She accepted the rose from James. "A thousand times, yes!"

James stood up and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and gentle as well as being passionate. Everything that the two had been feeling towards each other for a year was poured into that one kiss. Jane felt like her body was being electrified and she felt the hairs on her skin stand up from being wrapped up in James' arms. Even with the cold night wind blowing, she felt completely warm. James snaked an arm around her waist pulling her against his chest as the other hand was placed on the side of her cheek. Jane wrapped her arms around James' neck as a sign that she will never let him get away again. The noises from the crowd were deafening. Everyone was bursting with excitement and some had tears in their eyes too.

Having James' lips on hers was more than anything Jane had ever imagined. It was like Valentine's Day, Christmas and her birthday all wrapped into one. She would gladly give up everything just to continue kissing James but she had to pull away when air became a necessity. The two pulled away and stared deeply into each other's eyes. There was so much love displayed in James' eyes that it brought tears to her eyes again. James chuckled and placed his hands either side of Jane's face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to see it" James said, resting his forehead against Jane's.

"I love you, too, James, more than anything else in the world."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful"

"Happy Valentine's Day, James."

Just as predicted, this was the best Valentine's Day that Jane had ever had. She had two albums released, had three best friends in the world, and now she had the love of her life in her arms. She can finally stop loving alone.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot!**

**Please review and tell me what you think ;)**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**~AngelAlexandra~**


End file.
